Blood Paw Wolf Pack
BloodPaw Wolf Pack This is the original BloodPaw Wolf Pack, where all generations of the pack were made by Moon. From generation one all the way to generation four. The pack soon disbanded after the fourth generation. This generation of BloodPaw is known as the fifth generation, and is based on the army ranks such as Admiral, Commodore, General, Newbie, Cadet, Physician, Physician apprentice, etc. Rank Descriptions Admiral - The basic alpha of the pack. Controls everyone in the pack. Commodore - The beta of the pack and next in line for alpha. They are to be respected just like the Admiral. General - In charge of training and are in charge when the alpha and beta are offline. They are like the assistant commodore's and they help while the Admiral and Commodore are inactive. They each have the choice of their battle style. Navy (Which is in water), Army (Which is on land), and Airforce (Which is basically in the sky for the members with wings). They are the upper class of the pack and have power of the ranks under them. Physician - The healers/medics of the pack. They gather herbs in unclaimed territories, but still participate in wars. They have the same rank as the General's and they are a higher position then Cadet, Newbie, and Physician Apprentice. Physician Apprentice - The healers/medics in training. They are the apprentices to the Physician's and they are not allowed to gather herbs alone. In wars, they look around for injured pack mates and heal them the best they could. They are a higher position then Newbie, and they are the equal position of Cadets. Tier - This rank has the option of choosing the Navy, Army, or Airforce. They are the middle class and help around. They are responsible for recruiting daily and they are the advisers to the Admiral's and Commodores. They recommend who to promote, demote, and give reasons on why. They also assistant the General's when training, however, they can not start a training session on their own, and they are not allowed to take over one. They also guard the territory when ordered to. Newbie - The lowest rank a member could get. They are normally the new members of the pack or pups, and they have the option of either choosing the Navy, Army, or Airforce. They don't have any power over anyone and they are to follow all orders of positions higher then them. Ranks and Members Admiral: Xerces Deerling (Xerces F BPPA) (User: Moonharbringer) Commodore: TBA Generals: TBA Physicians: TBA Physician Apprentices: TBA Tiers: TBA Newbies: Forest BPPN, Faith F BPPN, Myra BPPN, Rugiemus, Han BPPN, Kenyon BPPN, Dark F Wolf BPPN, Raven F BPPN History (Shortened) The pack was first started by Moon Harbringer when she was known as MoonFang. The pack first started out Bloodthirsty. They craved blood and loved the taste of flesh. Soon the pack disbanded due to inactivity, and when Moon returned, she started generation two of the pack. The generation was more calm and collected, and only wanted peace. However, they still killed and fought when needed. After a few months, the pack soon got hacked by Catie, an old member of Blackpaw, and the pack was disbanded. This soon lead to generation three which was at war with Blackpaw WereWolf Pack. One day, the war between the two packs broke, and soon BloodPaw grew once more but then fell. Not long after the fall and generation of the fourth BloodPaw, came the wolf council. The fourth generation lasted for a long while, before it then once more disbanded. Soon Moon joined Blackpaw and once Free Realms ended, left with Blackpaw to Feral Heart and then Feral Realms. A few months later, a wolf named Xerces came and restarted the pack as the fifth generation after it's continuous falls. Now the pack is rising once more and is going to become the pack it was in all previous generations. The pack became army themed/based as well. Rules Respect all Feral Realms rules. No crossing into other territories unless given permission by the alpha of THAT pack and me. No causing drama. To much drama will get you kicked out, continue IF you get a second chance, and you'll get kicked out permanently. Keep your in real problems to yourself, they shouldn't conflict with the game or pack loyalty at all. Do not attack ANY pack members. If I see or hear about it, you will be automatically kicked with no second chances. Don't be lazy, and join in training IF it's an order by a Commodore, or Admiral. If you do, you will be given minor punishment. Listen to all orders from your higher ups. Cadets are to recruit daily. Tags Admiral - (BPPA) Commodore - (BPPC) Generals - (BPPG) Physicians - (BPPP) Physician Apprentices - (BPPPA) Tiers - (BPPT) Newbies - (BPPN) To Join + Other information To join, just send a group invite to BloodPaw Wolf Pack, or whisper/PM, Moonharbringer.